This form of covering sheet also makes it possible to provide an insulation which may advantageously consist of a metal foil insert. Either in conjunction with this metal foil or separately, a drying agent may also be provided, which is automatically regenerated by the high temperature prevailing when the hotplate is in use.
In known hotplates (DE-OS No. 26 51 848), the electrical connection for the hotplate is provided by means of a ceramics connecting piece which is located at one end of a carrier sheet secured to the covering sheet. An insulating member projects through the covering sheet and carrier sheet. Connecting leads in the form of solid bars or wires run through this insulating member and parallel to the carrier sheet and into the connecting member. Although the fixed arrangement of the connecting member has proved very satisfactory, it would nevertheless be desirable to improve installation, particularly in a hotplate of extremely flat construction, and to improve the storage and transport capabilities for hotplates of this kind.